Doofy the Wereplatypus
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy gets bitten by Perry's cousin and becomes a werepus but can Perry's friendship with Doofy survive or is it over?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was in my head all day yesterday and begging to be written, especially hearing about the PnF Halloween eps, and imagined Doofy being a cute little werepus, but he just eats candy and very adventorus but causes no harm to others.**

**He gets bitten by Perry's cousin, Alexis who's one too but Perry doesn't know but at first is scared of his frenemy but loves him no matter what.**

**This is a cute story but think this'll be fun.**

**I know Inyunaruto365 loves it.**

**I'm debating whther or not if Agent L should be in it.**

* * *

It was mid October, as Perry was going to Danville International Airport, as he was picking up his cousin Alexis as she was visiting from Sydney but he was excited having a member of his birth family here in Danville.

_i hope that nothing interferes with her visit, like missions, but Monogram but he'd understand about that, as I never get to see my family._

_Phineas and Ferb would be excited seeing her._

Perry had no clue his cousin was very special but not dangerous to humans, but had a massive sweet tooth.

He then heard that the flight from Sydney was coming in but was anxious

He then headed to the gate but saw Alexis there, eating Reece's peanut butter cups, but she looked shy making Perry curious but he hugged her, making her smile.

"Hey there, I'm Alexis." she said softly.

He knew she would be staying in Danville for a while, but Perry wondered why.

"I don't have a lot of friends back home." she said.

Perry sighed, getting into the hovercar, but saw her eyes widen seeing Halloween decorations, knowing Halloween was an aesome time.

Especially for her, fingering her pumpkin necklace.

"We're going to a friend's house." he told her.

They then landed at Doofy's.

But he saw her get excited, as Doof had a bag of peanut butter cups in his hand, but wasn't in the mood to share, but he then felt his hand in agony, but Perry was stunned, seeing this as there was a mark.

"Doofy, you okay?" Perry asked him.

"I'll be fine, Perry.

I'm gonna tend to the bite." he replied.

The teal furred male was stunned, seeing his cousin had done that to his friend but she wouldn't tell him why.

"You better not hurt my boys, Alex." he told her.

"I won't, Perry.

But there's something I need to tell you about your friend." she said.

But Perry was entering his lair, but told Alexis to tell the boys and also about herself.

* * *

\Wow, you're a werepus, Alex?

That's so cool" Phineas told the female werepus.

It was now evening, and the full moon had came out, meaning Alexis had became her werepus form, which was black shaggy fur, but was stronger and her senses were stronger, but Phineas saw her teeth were rotten, probably from eating candy a lot.

"Wow, you eat candy but don't harm people or animals?" he said.

Alex nodded, as ahe was eating chocolate cake, after dunking her face in the frosting, but Perry chuckled, seeing that as his cousin was cute and not a threat as she was helping the boys with their plans for the night, as it was Halloween after all, but Candace had gone out to hang with friends at a party.

He had an idea, as he could go trick or treating with them, as Alex was jumping up and down.

"Okay, let's do it." Phineas told them.

They then left the house.

* * *

But Doof was running around in his werepus form, with a sack full of candy he'd hijacked from houses but he was hungry since his frenemy's cousin had bitten him, but had looked up the bite online on an Austrlian folklore site, but he smirked evilly, knowing Perry would freak, but heard voices, as he saw his frenemy's owners with him and another werepus, but was hungry, running over and taking the pumpkin full of candy, but Perry was angry, going after him but Alex stopped him.

"Here, take some of mine.

I know how you feel." she told him.

Perry was looking at this werepus, but he looked familiar, but had Doofy's dark blue eyes, but shook that thought off, but he saw him run off but hadn't heard him talk or chatter, but Alex knew some of them didn't speak, as they were shy.

"Let's take it back to that house, Perry.

You can find him later." she told him.

Perry saw fear in that werepus's eyes as they left, but a thought entered his mind.

* * *

After the boys had gone to bed, and saw Alexis in the living room watching Ducky Momo, making him smile, but she had a feeling that he wanted to see if Doof was okay.

"I'm coming with you, Perry." she told him.

He then followed her, as he was telling her where to go but they entered seeing Platyborg holding that strange werepus by his neck, but Alexis made him drop him.

"Perry, help me!" it said as Perry gasped.

D-Doofy?" he said leaving.

Doof looked sad, as he felt tears welling but fell, as Alex saw him eating almond brittle, but would talk to her cousin for him, but Platyborg flew off.

He then relaxed, as she hugged him.

She knew her cousin would understand.


	2. I'm Still Me

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who faved it but Fan Fiction goofed up the title.**

**I'll change it.**

**Perry's trying to accept Doofy, now he found out but Alex is gonna help them.**

* * *

Perry was still awake, later that night but sitting outside the tree in the backyard, but feeling sad and confused, as he'd saw Alexis sitting beside him, as the leaves were like a carpet but she was still in her were platypus form but he sighed, as she knew he was scared by Doof.

"He's your friend, right?

True friends don't care if they're different.

They just care about the inside stuff." she told him yawning.

She then curled up in the leaves, as the Autumn wind didn't make her shiver, as her shaggy black fur was thicker than her normal fur.

He decided to go inside, where it was warmer but was thinking about what his cousin had said but his eyes closed in sleep, lying beside Phineas but would talk to him later.

* * *

Doof's eyes fluttered open, as the morning sunlight entered his building, after pulling his blinds but feeling sad at Perry's reaction to him being a were platypus, as he was eating sugary cereal to make him happy and was making his sweet tooth very happy, and hoped that Perry would accept him sooner or later, as he heard the door open, seeing a messy teal furred female wearing a pumpkin necklace, as he knew her, because she'd given him candy.

"I'm feeling that Perry is upset about your being a were platypus, huh?" she said through her translator.

He's been pretty miserable since last night.

He's asking Phineas about what to do." she told him.

Doof sighed, as he was drinking coffee, but had red rims under his eyes but she understood, as she would help him and Perry, as her parents had been like that but her best friend had helped them understand.

She saw a photo of him and Perry together, as they looked happy and innocent but she saw him yawn, taking another sleep, as he'd been up all night.

"I'll help you, Doofy." she whispered.

She then saw her cousin enter, but he was nervous but saw Doof asleep.

"He's sad like you.

He needs to know you still like him as your friend." she told him.

Perry sighed, seeing Doof asleep, but knew he looked cute placing a collar around his neck, but Alexis smiled, knowing that her cousin still cared.

She knew he wasn't scared of her, whenever she became her were platypus form.

"That's because you're family, Alex.

I'm scared Doofy will forget our friendship." he admitted.

Alex then nudged him onto the bed.

He then decided to stay.

* * *

"Perry, whatcha ya doing here?

I thought you were angry at me." he said softly from the bed.

Perry felt guilty, as he knew he and Doof were best friends but he hugged him, seeing a sad smile on his face, but Perry was quiet.

"I was scared, but my heart knows that we'll be friends.

I just need time to get used to this thing." he told him.

Doof understood, hugging him, but he was craving candy, making him and Alexis laugh, as she found Oreos and tossing them onto the bed, making Doof exciited and child like.

Perry laughed, at his frenemy's antics, but saw Alexis leave for a while but he decided to stay, as he knew Doof was probably scared himself, but was determined to help him deal with this thing.


	3. Helping Him Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**Perry and Doofy are going to the carnival with Alexis, but Doofy becomes scared of himself, but Perry's trying to help him.**

* * *

It was sunset, as Perry was heading to Doof's place with Alexis, as the three of them were going to the carrnival , as he knew Phineas and Ferb were going with Candace, but he smiled, as they entered but saw Doof eating peanut butter but gnawing on his growing tail, but Perry saw his eyes glow as he transformed along with Alexis into their were platypus forms, but Perry smiled seeing Doof like this.

"Ready to go, Doofy?" he asked him.

Doof nodded in reply, as he was leaving with them but he was worried, as he knew both his cousin and Doof were hyper around candy, and knew he could handle them.

"Yeah, let's go have fun!" Doof told him.

They then left, but landed at Danville Park where the carnival was, as they'd taken the hovercar, and Doof's eyes widened seeing everything, as he never really been here before, as they were heading to the rollercoaster but were having fun.

Later Doof was feeling hungry, but smelled candy corn, making him and Alexis excited but raced to the cart, as the vendor ran off screaming, but Doof looked a little sad as Alexis was eating and Perry saw tears in Doof's eyes running off. making him worried but told Alexis to stay there while he went to find his frenemy.

* * *

Phineas was stroking Doofy's black shaggy furred back, as he was crying about being a monster, but the red head understood him, as he was wearing a translator, but was feeding him almond brittle, but he relaxed seeing Perry there as he saw his frenemy calming down.

"Doofy, it's okay." he told him gently.

"Am I a monster, Perry?" he asked softly.

"No, No you're not, Doofy.

Maybe there's a way I can make you feel better, bite me." he told him.

Doof's eyes widened, hearing this.

"I'm not gonna bite ya, Perry.

I don't want you to feel like me." he told him.

Perry then hugged him, knowing Doof cared about him a lot, but saw him fall asleep in his arms, but he took him to his spare pet bed, tucking him in, but kissed his forehead before leaving him.

* * *

The next morning, Doof awoke feeling better after last night but realised he hadn't changed back into his human form, but went down to have breakfast but Perry was making pancakes but was scared seeing Doof hadn't transformed back into his normal form, as Alexis knew that he was one of the rare ones that normally didn't turn back but he was scared, but had an idea.

"You're staying with me, Doofy." he said.


	4. Taking Care Of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Darkdemongirl1895.**

**Alexis and Perry will help Doofy adjust to being a wereplatypus all the time.**

* * *

Doof was sitting under the tree in the backyard watching Phineas and Ferb inventing, but feeling scared, as he knew people wouldn't like him but Phineas and Ferb along with Alexis said they liked him this way.

He then saw Perry join him, after returning from training, but hadn't told Monogram about Doof being a were platypus but he hoped he'd never find out about this, but saw him chewing on his tail, which was cute, but he knew he was hungry, going into the kitchen, and seeing Candace pre occupied but grabbedjars of peanut butter from the cupboards.

He knew these would help Doof feel better, knowing were platypi loved candy, and knew that peanut butter or almond brittle would make Doof smile.

"I should ask Alexis for advice, as she is one." he told himself.

Alexis was annoying Candace and Stacy, but wondered what Perry wanted, and understood as she heard him explain about this morning.

"Some were platypi stay like that but not all.

He's one of them, Perry.

We need to help him adjust to this." she told him.

Perry agreed, carrying the peanut butter outside, seeing Phineas chasing Doof around, but Perry saw him drop the piece they needed, as he petted them.

"Good Doofy." he said.

He then relaxed, sitting under the tree, dipping his paws in the jar, eating it off them, but Alexis and Perry were sitting with him.

"We're going to help you with this, Doofy." him.

Doof then smiled sadly, as peanut butter was over his bill, making them laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was still awake and needing to check up on Doof, entering the kitchen, seeing him sleepeating, but the teal furred male saw him wake up, but he looked happy for some reason, but looked innocent making him smile, as he whimpered feeling ill.

He then threw up, all over Perry, but whimpered, makimng him worry about Doof, but went to clean up.

He hoped it wasn't because of the candy he was eating.

But after returning, he saw Doof clutching his head, as he felt it, but his were frenemy was sick with something, but needed Alexis's help.

"Doofy, I'm getting help." he told him.

The were platypus nodded in reply, as he lay back in his bed but he hoped Perry would hurry.

* * *

Phineas was frowning, examining Doof, but Perry was worried, but the red head told them he had a flu bug but Perry heard Doof coughing and sneezing, and made him and Alexis feel sorry for him, and wanted to help him get better, but Perry decided to sleep with him, but Alexis topped him.

"I'll do it, guys." she said making Doof smile.

She then lay beside him.

Perry smiled, as he and Phineas and Ferb then went back to their room.


	5. Telling Her

**A/N**

**aw, poor were Doofy, as he's ill but Perry's taking care of him but nervous, as Leah's coming over but he hopes that she'd understand.**

* * *

_Owwwwwww my head, it hurts!_

Doof's eyes fluttered open weakly, as he saw it was morning but the flu was taking it's toll on him, even as a were platypus but he wrapped the blankets around himself, but Alexis was nuzzling him, as Perry walked in, wearing a dressing gown, but worried seeing Doof was awake.

"You look terrible, Doofy.

The flu is making you nuts, huh?" he said.

Perry then hugged him, as he was making him breakfast, but he was making him some hot tea for him, but smiled seeing Phineas enter looking worried, as he was worried about Doof and making cereal for himself, but Perry was making warm oatmeal for him but put sugar in it, knowing his sweet tooth was probably sick too, and tried to get him to eat.

"I'm going to get Doofy to eat." he told him.

Phineas understood, as he was eating cereal as the others were still asleep, but saw a missed call from Leah, making him worried as they were a couple but he hadn't told her about what had happened to Doof but knew he had to tell her the truth.

He then would tell her later, as she was coming over to hang out with him but he was taking care of Doof along with Alexis, as he was making pancakes.

He heard Doof sneezing, but was drinking tea, as it was soothing his throat because it was sore from the flu.

* * *

"How come you didn't answer my call, Perry?" Leah asked Perry.

They were training at the O.W.C.A, as usual but the dark brown red furred female platypus was worried about her boyfriend, but he hadn't told her about Doof being a were platypus but she hoped he'd tell her, but he said he'd explain when she came to his house.

She knew he normally cared about her, but sighed as she had been reading a book of myths and legends, but knew her best friend and owner had let her borrow it, as she liked it, especially the were platypi as they looked cool, but Perry saw her reading as training was almost over, but he smiled knowing that maybe explaining about Doof being easy.

"We should go, Leah.

We can get lunch at my place, okay?" he said.

She nodded, as they left at once.

They then got into his hovercar.

* * *

Doof was asleep, as Alexis was watching Ducky Momo and eating an candy apple, after eating pineapples, to keep a balanced diet, but she hoped he'd get better, but he looked cute while sleeping, as she heard the front door open seeing Leah and Perry there, but Leah was excited, seeing her and Doof as were platypi, making her smile, but Alexis was nervous, seeing her but she bit her by accident, making her happy, but Perry smiled knowing Leah would like being one, as she wondered what was wrong with Doof.

"He has the flu, Leah." Perry told her.

She understood, feeling bd for him, but knew her boyfriend would take care of him.


	6. Cheering Alexis Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody that reviewed and love this story.**

**Alexis's parents have disowned her because she's a were platypus but mightn't be going home to Sydney but upset but Doofy understands how she feels.**

**He'll make her feel better.**

* * *

Perry noticed that as the days went on, Alexis and Doof were together, as she was sharing with him the things she loved like music and was a fan of Love Handel like him and he shared his love of cheese and other things with her but was still adjusting to being a were platypus but hated hearing Candace calling him mean things.

But he knew that Alexis would be going back to Sydney soon, knowing Doof would be crushed as they were friends but knew they could keep in touch while they weren't together.

He then saw Alex talking to her adoptive parents, but his bill gased, hearing they'd disowned her as they didn't want a were platypus in the family.

"Alex, you okay?" he asked but she ran past him, going upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room, but understood as this was rough but left her alone as he knew somebody could talk to her, heading to his lair.

Doof was sleeping in there because he didn't think it was a good idea for him and Alexis to be sleeping with each other, but saw the were platypus male wake up, but Doof wondered what was wrong rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Perry?" he asked him.

Perry then told him what was wrong with Alexis but saw Doof was quiet as he'd disowned his parents because they'd been mean to him growing up, but wanted to help Alexis, walking out of the lair.

Perry had a feeling he was going to cheer her up, knowing he cared about her as a fruind.

He knew Alexis would be okay.

* * *

Alexis was under Phineas's bed curled up in a teal furred ball, upset and eating candy to make herself feel better, but heard the door open, hearing Doof's voice but saw him crawl under the bed, as he hugged her, feeling her tears hit his shaggy black fur.

"I know how you feel, Alex.

My parents were mean to me growing up, but your cousin makes my life better.

You need somebody to make your life better." he told her.

A small but sad smile crossed her bill, hearing Doof but she had found the somebody to make her life feel better, but Doof smiled, eating almond brittle.

Perry opened the door, hearing laughter from under Phineas's bed but knew Doof was helping Alexis.

He had an idea about maybe adopting her himself, as she needed a place to call home but needed to think, as he couldn't let somebody as wonderful as Alexis end up on the streets.


	7. Moving In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know people like it but Perry's helping Alexis adjust to being here.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry had filled in the adoption paperwork to adopt Alexis, but saw Doof and her watching a movie and eating candy, making him smile knowing Doof being a were platypus was a good thing, but saw them fall asleep.

He then wrapped a blanket around Alexis but lifted Doof up gently, heading to his lair and placing him in the pet bed but kissed his forehead before leaving to go to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom as he curled up on Phineas's bed, seeing Phineas and Ferb enter.

"Hey, big guy how's things?" Phineas asked.

Perry then placed the translator in his ear.

"I'm adopting Alexis, as her parents disowned her.

But he fell asleep.

Phineas smiled, as he and Ferb fell asleep.

But later that night, Perry heard the door open, as Alexis walked in, as she was her were platypus form but Perry had a feeling she couldn't sleep.

"Yeah you can sleep with me, Alex.

You're liking it here, huh?" he whispered.

She nodded in reply as she fell asleep beside him.

* * *

"Aw, Alexis didn't sleep so well, huh?" Doof said to Perry.

He nodded in reply as they were eating breakfast but Doof was eating chocolatey cereal, as his were platypus urges were going nuts, but Perry sighed knowing that he wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Yes she couldn't sleep last night." he replied.

Doof was stunned, hearing Perry was gonna adopt her.

He hoped that Alexis would be okay.

They were making pancakes for Alexis, but were putting whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on them, but Perry knew she'd like that.

They then went to get ready for the day, seeing Alexis walk into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes, but smiled seeing pancakes as she was eating but Doof wanted to go shopping with her..

He then left with her and Perry.

* * *

Alexis was stunned as she heard that Perry was adopting her but she was quiet, as she'd never lived away from Sydney before but Perry would help her adjust to this, but he then was getting the boys to make her a room, but she felt like she was intruding but Perry told her she wasn't

She smiled, eating chocolate but Phineas smiled as he and Ferb were building a room for Alexis, that was connected to Perry's lair but she smiled.

"Thanks, guys." she said hugging them.

Phineas laughed at her energy.

"You're welcome, Alex." he told her.

But Doof felt a funny feeling inside of him, watching Alexis so happy.

He then went to Perry's lair.


	8. Scared About Her Health

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and Brookiesmirtz made me wanna write more as we were talking about it last night on DA and I made Perry a half wereplatypus meaning he won't be transforming into one but has the urges for candy, but he did it to help Doofy feel better.**

**Plus being a wereplatypus might help Doofy bond with Vanessa as he wants to be with her.**

* * *

Perry knew that Doof felt like he didn't fit in because he was no longer human and a wereplatypus, but would become one in a heartbeat to make him feel better and knew Leah loved being one, as she'd always wanted to be a were wolf and being a were platypus was even better and he felt pai in his paw, knowing he'd hurt it, but saw a bite mark but it was only a half bite, meaning he was a half were platypus meaning he had the urges of one but wouldn't transform like a full one, making him smile, knowing Doof would be happy.

He then had an idea, knowing one person beside him who would understand Doof, Vanessa as she was a punk and a Goth meaning she'd love the fact her Dad was a wereplatypus but maybe Alexis would like hanging out with her.

He then found Doof watching TV and eating Coco Puffs but he looked so innocent hearing the doorbell, as it was Vanessa because he'd called her over seeing her smile when he explained what was happening to her Dad but liked it.

"Aw, he's very cute Perry." she told him.

Doof was stunned, hearing his daughter say he was cute in his were platypus form and saw Alexis hugging her, making both males smile but Perry had an idea knowing that maybe she'd want to live with them.

"We should wait, Perry." Doof said.

"I wanna live with you, Doofy.

I care about you." Alexis told him.

Vanessa then smiled, seeing she liked her Dad seeing Doof nuzzle her fur, but Perry then went with them to help his cousin settle in.

He then went to Doof's home as Alexis was in awe at where he lived making the were platypus male blush and Vanessa knew that he needed a friend besides Perry and had a feeling she was his girlfriend.

"Yes, Yes I do care about Doofy, Vanessa." Alexis told her.

Perry had a feeling his cousin would sty a were platypus but he just wanted her to be happy.

"I'll be back in a while, Alexis." he told her.

She smiled, seeing a half bite on his paw, knowing that Leah had bit him but he wouldn't be a full one like her and Doof.

"That way, I can help Doofy and be me." he told her.

He then left the penthouse hoping she was okay.

* * *

Vanessa heard her door open later that night, seeing her Dad awake but found it hard to sleep but knew he'd had a lot on his mind as her pumpkin lamp cast a comforting glow, but she had a feeling he'd had an nightmare, seeing him climb onto her bed but she had missed him, but was stroking his shaggy black fur, because it was relaxing him, as he purred.

"Dad, what's it like being a wereplatypus?" she asked softly.

Doof chuckled at his daughter's curiousity, knowing she was a Goth.

"It's very cool, baby girl.

We're not like were wolves.

We eat candy but aren't a threat.

My life kinda has became even better being one.

But I feel funny around Alexis.

Like I ate bad candy corn." he told her.

Vanessa smiled, knowing her Dad liked Alexis but was very shy, as he didn't want to jinx it because of his bad luck when it came to females, but she knew he'd be good for Alexis.

"Dad, you should try as she probably feels the same.

I saw the way you both looked when I came over." she told him.

Doof was feeling a little confident hearing this from Vanessa, but he heard Alexis whimper, coming into the room, but didn't look so good sneezing and coughing, as Vanessa was worried but saw Doof put a paw to her head, feeling a high temperature and a fever.

"Vanessa, shes ill." he told her.

Vanessa then had a feeling she had the flu, as it was that season, and knew her Dad was scared but they'd take care of her seeing her rest her head on Doof's shoulder as he blushed.

"Just rest, Alexis.

Vanessa wiill get help." he whispered seeing her fall asleep.

* * *

Perry frowned, seeing his cousin ill, but he lifted her up gently, leavin but he hoped that Alexis would be okay but Vanessa noticed he looked a little peaky but was ignoring it, because he cared about the female


	9. Spending The Day Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Alexis and Doofy are becoming a couple and very cute.**

* * *

Vanessa knew that her Dad cared about Alexis with all his heart but too shy to tell her how he felt about her, but she found her Dad wearing a chef's hat making pancakes for him and Alexis, making her smile knowing he was doing this to show he cared about her.

"This is very sweet, Dad.

Alexis will love it." she told him.

She saw Alexis come out in her wereplatypus form, but Doof didn't know that she'd done it for him

He then blushed as she nuzzled him.

He blushed as he knew they were meant to be, as he kissed her but Vanessa knew that they made a couple and sighed, going to school but Alexis saw that he was bored without anybody around.

"Let's go have fun, Doofy." she said as they left.

* * *

Doof laughed, as he and Alexis were running through Danville Park as the fallen leaves were under their webbed feet but Alexis saw the lake, getting excited as she knew platypi were amazing swimmers as Doof was scared, as when he was a human, he couldn't swim.

"Don't worry, Doofy

You're a platypus now.

So you must be a good swimmer now.

Why don't you try?" she said.

Doof then waded in, but liked the feeling as he was beginning to kick, and liked the feeling of swimming as they got out after a while, shaking the wet off their fur.

"Let's get something to eat, Doofy." Alexis said as they left.

* * *

They were sitting under a tree, eating hot dogs and candy, talking about things and looking at clouds, but Doof liked this, as he hadn't had this much fun since Vanessa was little, making Alexis smile.

"I used to do stuff like this, when Vanessa was little.

Now that she's older, she doesn't want to." Doof told her.

The female wereplatypus nodded, knowing Doof shouldn't be ashamed and to have fun.

"Let's do this again tomorrow, Doofy.

Perry wants me to meet with him." she told him.

Doof knew they were probably going for lunch.

* * *

Perry was stunned, hearing from Alexis who had told what they'd done to this morning, as the teal furred male, but he knew that Alexis loved Doofy but was hoping he wasn't making her his protege, but she knew that Perry was cautious of this.

"Perry, Doofy's okay.

We have fun together." she told him.

Perry smiled, knowing that Alexis cared about Doof, but she knew they'd been enemies, but liked that they were frenemies, but she loved Doof.

"That's a good thing, Alex." he said to her.

He saw her eating peanut butter from the jar, but he knew this was Alex filling her urges for candy, but knew she'd became a wereplatypus for Doof.

He knew they'd be a cute couple.

Alexis then saw Doof join them, as he'd missed her.

Perry saw them sharing peanut butter, making him smile.


	10. From Human to Wereplatypus

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating in an entire year.**

**I thought up the twist of Doofy biting Vanessa but having Monty adopt her.**

**I think she makes an even cuter were platypus in my head, as I was reading the story yesterday, and had this twist in my head.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That night, Doof was a little hyper, but it was in his were platypus nature, as Alexis laughed, but heard him growl as Vanessa was hiding the candy, as she felt a pain in her hand, as Doof's eyes widened, seeing what he'd done.

"Dad, what the fudge?" Vanessa said.

Doof then saw her tend to the bite, but feeling bad as he hadn't meant to bite her, as Alexis knew that her boyfriend ewould like her this way, but he sighed, seeing Vanessa eating peanut butter but eating apples.

He saw patches of shaggy black fur growing on her, knowing she was transforming into one of them, but knew that Monty would find her cute, as he knew she was dating Monobrow's son.

"|Yep, but won't Perry freak?

Vanessa is supposed, to be taking care of us." she said.

"Nope, he doesn't have to know." he said.

She hoped so, as she saew Vanessa leaving as she had a coffee date with Monty.

Doof knew that this was going to be good.

alex sighed, eating apples.

* * *

Monty was worried, as Vanessa hadn't shown up at the coffeehouse, but he then heard chattering, as he turned around, seeing a shaggy furred female platypus, but had Vanessa's beauitful dark blue eyes, as he picked her up, unaware it was his girlfriend but saw Vanessa's earrings as he decided to take her home with him, as Vanessa smirked, knowing this was better than a date.

She hoped that he'd figure it out sooner or later, but hoped his idiot father wouldn't make her an agent as there was no way she was fighting her Dad, as that was wrong on so many levels, but chattered as Monty arrived at his house that he'd bought, since he was in college now but unlike his father.

She then was resting on his bed, but was yawning as she was tired.

"Aw, you remind me of my girlfriend.

I'm gonna call you Vanessa, okay?" he said.

"Hey, Monty." she said as his eyes widened.

"V-Vanessa?

How're you like this, because of your Dad?" he asked.

"Sort of, Monty.

He's a were platypus now, but he bit me, and I became like this, but I'm not a threat.

They only eat candy, but so far I've managed to resist the urges." she told him.

He then hugged her, as she pured.

It was a little strange, but he'd get used to it, but hoped his Dad wouldn't freak.

* * *

The next day, when Leah and Perry showed up at the agency, they saw a female were platypus training with Monty, as they were curious, activating their translators, so they could ask Carl.

"Oh, that's Vanessa, guys.

Somehow, she became a were platypus, but Monty adopted her.

Major Monogram isn't too mad, about it.

Monty really cares about her, you know?" he said.

"Wow, she's an natural.

She'll be an agent, in no time." Perry said.

Leah agreed seeing Vanessa cool down, as training was done for the day, but Vanessa was nervous seeing Leah and Perry

"Hey, it's okay.

We know, that your Dad bit you." Perry said.

Vanessa nodded, as she was going home with Monty but she was feeling okay.

She hoped that things would get normal sooner or later.


End file.
